This invention relates generally to power semiconductor devices of low output capacitance and, more particularly, to a double-diffused metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (which shall be hereinafter referred to simply as "DMOSFET").
The DMOSFET of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized in such devices demanding high breakdown voltage, high speed switching and high noise resistance as the power semiconductor device of a solid-state relay and so on.